1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming system, a computer readable medium storing a program and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
There is disclosed an image processing apparatus in which, when a stamp image is overlaid on image data to be print-outputted, an overlay position of the stamp image can be arbitrarily changed.